Advanced Placement Program
The Advanced Placement (AP) program is a curriculum in the United States and Canada sponsored by the College Board which offers standardized courses to high school students that are generally recognized to be equivalent to undergraduate courses in college. Participating colleges grant credit to students who obtained high enough scores on the exams to qualify. According to the Good Schools Guide International, it is "usually much more rigorous than the general course offerings. Advanced Placement classes are graded differently than other classes offered."Advanced Placement (AP) from The Good Schools Guide The most taken AP exam in 2008 was AP United States History with 346,641 students, and the least taken was AP Italian Language and Culture with 1,930 students. History After World War II, the Ford Foundation created a fund that supported committees studying education. The program was founded and pioneered at Kenyon College in Gambier Ohio, by the then college president Gordon Chalmers which was then referred to as the "Kenyon Plan." The first study was conducted by three prep schools—the Lawrenceville School, Phillips Academy and Phillips Exeter Academy—and three universities—Harvard University, Princeton University and Yale University. In 1952 they issued the report General Education in School and College: A Committee Report which recommended allowing high school seniors to study college level material and to take achievement exams that allowed them to attain college credit for this work. The second committee, the Committee on Admission with Advanced Standing, developed and implemented the plan to choose a curriculum. A pilot program was run in 1952 which covered eleven disciplines. The College Board, a non-profit organizationAbout the College Board from collegeboard.com based in New York City, has run the AP program since 1955.The History of the AP Program from collegeboard.com From 1965 to 1989, Harlan Hanson was the director of the Advanced Placement Program. It develops and maintains guidelines for the teaching of higher level courses in various subject areas. In addition, it supports teachers of AP courses, and supports universities.The Advanced Placement Program from collegeboard.com These activities are funded through fees charged to students taking AP Exams. In 2006, over one million students took over two million Advanced Placement examinations.Program Summary Report 2006 from collegeboard.com Many high schools in the United States offer AP courses,AP Fact Sheet from collegeboard.com though the College Board allows any student to take any examination, regardless of participation in its respective course.AP: Frequently Asked Questions from collegeboard.com Therefore, home-schooled students and students from schools that do not offer AP courses have an equal opportunity to take the examination. As of the 2011 testing season, exams cost $87 each,http://professionals.collegeboard.com/testing/ap/about/fees though the cost may be subsidized by local or state programs. Financial aid is available for students who qualify for it; the exam reduction is $22 per exam from College Board plus an additional $8 rebate per fee-reduced exam from the school. There may be further reductions depending on the state. Out of the $87, $8 goes directly to the school to pay for the administration of the test, which some schools will reduce to lower the cost to the student. On April 3, 2008, the College Board announced that four AP courses – French Literature, Latin Literature, Computer Science AB, and Italian Language and Culture – will be discontinued after the 2008–2009 school year due to lack of funding. Important Announcement about AP Italian Language and Culture from collegeboard.com Scoring AP tests are scored on a 1 to 5 scale as follows:AP: The Score-Setting Process from Collegeboard.com *'5' - Extremely well qualified *'4' - Well qualified *'3' - Qualified *'2' - Possibly qualified *'1' - No recommendation Grading the AP exam is a long and complicated process. The multiple choice component of the exam is scored by computer, while the free response and essay portions are scored by trained Readers at the AP Reading each June. The scores on various components are weighted and combined into a raw Composite Score. The Chief Reader for each exam then decides on the grade cutoffs for that year's exam, which determine how the Composite Scores are converted into the final grades. During the process a number of reviews and statistical analyses are performed to ensure that the grading is reliable. The overall goal is for the grades to reflect an absolute scale of performance which can be compared from year to year. Some colleges use AP test scores to exempt students from introductory coursework. Each college's policy is different (see link below), but most require a minimum score of 3 or 4 to receive college credit.Understanding AP Exams from PathAspire.com Typically this appears as a "CR" grade on the college transcript, although some colleges and universities will award an A grade for a 5 score.Multiple-Choice Scores from collegeboard.com Some foreign countries, such as Germany, that do not offer general admission to their universities and colleges for holders of an American high school diploma without lengthy preparatory courses will directly admit students that have completed a specific set of AP tests, depending on the subject they wish to study there. Beginning with the May 2011 AP Exam administration, there was a change to the way AP Exams are scored. Total scores on the multiple-choice section are now based on the number of questions answered correctly. Points are no longer deducted for incorrect answers and, as was the case before, no points are awarded for unanswered questions. Exam subsidies Recognizing that the cost could be an impediment to students of limited means, a number of states and municipalities independent of the College Board have partially or fully subsidized the cost. For example, the state of Florida reimburses schools districts for the exam costs of students enrolled in Advanced Placement courses. The Los Angeles Unified School District, the Montebello Unified School District, the Hawaii Department of Education, New York City Department of Education, and the state of Indiana subsidize all AP Examination fees in subjects of math and science, and the Edmonds School District in suburban Seattle currently subsidizes Advanced Placement fees of students who enroll in the free school lunch program. In addition some school districts offer free tests to all students enrolled in any Advanced Placement class. See also *Advanced Placement Awards *GCE Advanced Level *Education in the United States *Education in Canada *International Baccalaureate References Further reading *McCauley, David. 2007. The Impact of Advanced Placement and Dual Enrollment Programs on College Graduation. *Applied Research Project. Texas State University. http://ecommons.txstate.edu/arp/206/ *Schneider, Jack. 2008. Schools' Unrest Over the AP Test External links *The College Board's AP website for students and parents Category:Advanced Placement Category:Educational programs Category:School qualifications Category:Gifted education Category:High school course levels